Confession
by horoscope123
Summary: Eren confessed his feeling to Levi, not knowing what to expect. WARNING: OOCness AND LEMON!


"Erm… Heichou…" The boy began hesitantly and peeked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Just speak up your mind already! I still have things to do!" He replied irritably. The boy gulped, squeezed his eyes shut and confessed.

"Heichou, I like you! Please go out with me!"

Levi was not surprised that the brat had feelings for him since he's a brat and can't hide his feelings well. However, he was surprised that the brat actually has guts to confess to him.

"Ok." Truth to be told, he always had a soft spot for that brat. At first, he found it annoying when the brat kept sneaking glances at him but whenever the brat notices him staring, he would blush. He found himself wanting to see more of the brat's blushing faces and other expression he made.

"Eh?" Eren was shocked; he wasn't expecting the Corporal to accept his confession. He was expecting to get a beating and rejected. It took him a while to register what the Corporal had said.

"Really?!" Eren was ecstatic.

"Heichou, can I hug you?" He asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask permission for everything." Levi replied.

Eren took a hesitant step forward and seeing that Levi didn't make any movement to stop him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. It feels good to have the Corporal in his arms, he could smell his scent.

The smell of leather hit his nose as he took a whiff. The leather scent reminded Eren of horse riding, it also reminded him of how lucky that the both of them are still living and enjoying the different scenes of life.

It made him hugged Levi tighter, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

The urge to kiss the brat suddenly came to him and so, he followed his instincts. He pulled back slightly from the tight embrace and grabbed Eren's head closer to him. He covered Eren's slightly parted lips with his and enjoyed Eren's soft, sweet lips.

Levi felt the brat tensed at the contact of their lips but relaxed and started to kiss back. Even though, Eren's lips are parted, Levi didn't want to scare the kid so he licked his new lover's lips to make his intention known.

Eren may be new in a relationship but he knew what the Corporal was asking for. He got all the information that he did and did not need from the rest of the trainees who have experience at this. He did not intent to confess to the object of his affection without knowing what to expect.

He opened his lips more to grant entrance to Levi's seeking tongue. The moment Eren granted his permission, Levi allowed his tongue to snake into Eren's moist mouth and stroke his partner's tongue until they have their tongues tangled together, exchanging and mixing their taste.

Usually, Levi would have found French kissing gross and messy but that's not the case with Eren. In fact, he wondered why he didn't do this earlier, Eren taste so sweet and it feels good to be connected with him this way.

Levi broke the kiss slowly and reluctantly, a string of saliva connecting them quickly broke off. The couple was panting softly from their kiss.

"You didn't do so badly for a brat." Levi praised, causing Eren to blush and look away.

"The others did share some tips." Eren mumbled.

"The others shared tips? What do you mean the others shared tips?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes. How did the trainees share tips, by hands on experience? The thought of Eren kissing anyone other than him had his blood boiling.

Unknown to the murderous intent from Levi, Eren nodded his head. Seeing Eren's nod, Levi almost blew up as he thought that Eren was nodding to confirm his thoughts that he had been kissed by other males. However, before he could blow up, Eren said "Those who had some experience will try to brag about it and tell us during the boy's talk whenever we have time."

Eren's explanation have helped Levi to calm down but he didn't like the feeling and thought of Eren having kissed anybody other than him.

"Eren, have you kissed anyone before?" Levi asked.

Eren was stunned for a minute not because of the question but rather TH Corporal's use of his first name. Before this, he had always been 'brat' or 'Jaeger'. So he was surprised and happy that he could not help smiling.

Levi was puzzled by Eren's smile, was his question something worth smiling at? He don't think so, it is a serious question.

"What are smiling about?"

"Because, that's the first time Heichou said my first name." Eren replied, blushing a bit.

Levi was surprised that saying his first name can make him so happy. _Maybe I should have called him by his name earlier. _Levi thought as he looked at Eren's adorable expression, it was his first time that he had seen the brat so shy. Usually he would be more brazen and fearless but what made him fall for the kid would probably be his determination to wipe out all Titans. He was glad that Eren did not hate him for his actions in the courtroom.

"You still have not answered my question."

"Eh?" Eren hesitated, not knowing which question that Levi was referring to. Then, he remembered Levi's previous question.

"Erm… No. Heichou is the first person that I've kissed." Eren confessed with a blush.

His answer apparently seems to satisfy him as Levi frowned lessened and his lips curled slightly upwards in a small smile.

"You can address me in my first name when we are alone." Levi said, since he was saying Eren's first name, he don't see why Eren can't say his first name in private. Especially since the pair is going to be more intimate with each other.

"Eh? I can do that?" Eren was shocked; he was expecting Levi Heichou to give him permission to be on first name basis.

"If I said so, then you can."

"Rivai… Heichou." Just saying the Corporal's name is enough to deepen his blush and he hid his face in his palms.

Levi didn't want to admit but he like how his name rolled off Eren's tongue, it made his heart skipped a beat. It's only now that Levi noticed how beautiful Eren's emerald eyes are under the sun. They seemed to sparkle like diamonds and it reflects the love he had for him in those green depths.

He's never letting him go, no matter what happens. He was going to protect him, even if it means laying down his life for him.

"Heichou your eyes are really gorgeous." Eren said as he continued to be fascinated by Levi's grey orbs.

Levi was astonished by Eren's words and pinched his cheeks, causing Eren to rub his abused cheeks and pouted slightly. "What was that for?" Eren whined.

"Nothing." Levi had to rein in his control not to pounce on the younger male as he showed such an adorable expression.

"R-Rivai." Eren managed to mumble.

Levi can feel his heart skip a beat again at the way that Eren said his name. He grabbed Eren's head and kissed him again. The kiss this time was more desperate and aggressive that the previous kiss which was gentle and sensual.

Levi kissed Eren feverishly, he can't get enough of his taste and he wanted more but he quickly broke the kiss before it escalates.

"Erm… Rivai Heichou, does this mean that we are dating?" Eren wanted to confirm.

"Isn't it clear enough already?" Levi sighed at the question. On the other hand, he was happy that Eren had started to use his first name instead of 'Heichou' during their private time.

Eren gave a dazzling smile that stopped Levi's heart and made it pound painfully. He was glad that Eren is his and only his.

The couple eventually broke off to complete their duties but they have agreed to meet after they have completed their assignments at Eren's room due to the rule that says he have to be in the basement.

3 months have passed since Eren confessed to Levi and the pair started dating. They would try to spend time with each other during their breaks and at night where they spend their night together in Eren's room. Even though they spend their free time together but Eren still complained that it's still not enough. Levi had told Eren to stop being a brat and bear with it but Levi had agreed silently that they have not been spending much time together due their schedules.

Eren had training all the time till dinner and afterwards he has cleaning duties. Levi did not fare much better; he had paperwork to do and meetings to attend to.

Levi saw that Eren was already lying on the bed preparing to sleep as he entered Eren's room after work. Truth to be told, Levi did not know how long his self-control can last; he had been holding Eren in his sleep for the past three months and doing nothing intimate except heavy kissing and petting which isn't enough to curb his desire for the teen.

After doing nothing for three months, he was at his limit. He couldn't spend another night with Eren in his arms and simply sleep.

He crawled onto the bed and grabbed Eren's chin, forcing him to tilt his head back so he can kiss him. With a moan, Eren opened his mouth in a silent invitation and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. Levi adjusted his position so he was on top of Eren and straddling him.

He accepted Eren's invitation and invaded Eren's cavity with his tongue. He rubbed their tongues together and growled at the smooth and soft texture of Eren's tongue rubbing against his. He wanted to taste more of Eren's sweet taste that has him craving for more.

Eren was shocked at the sudden kiss that Levi had decided to bestow on him. He knew that Levi was holding back all this time for reasons unknown to him. He didn't want Levi to hold back and he wanted to consummate their love long time ago. He was actually surprised that Levi did not pounce on the first night that they spend together.

Levi's hands wondered down the teen's lean body. Although the teen was taller than him, Levi had more muscles on him that the teen thanks to the years he had spent as a thug and as a soldier. In a few years' time, Levi wouldn't be surprise if Eren became even more muscular and handsome than he is now.

Levi frowned at the thought. It's dangerous if Eren actually became an even more attractive than he is now. He would attract unwanted attention everywhere from anyone females or males.

Levi will need to guard Eren closely then, he did need or want anyone to take Eren away from him. His hands slip under Eren's shirt and caress the smooth skin underneath.

Eren moaned into the kiss as he felt Levi's calloused hands caressing his bare skin. He wants Levi to touch him more; he wants his hand touching every inch of his skin. Eren delve one of his hands in Levi's black hair and the other under his shirt so he can also touch Levi's bare skin.

Levi broke the kiss to remove his and Eren's clothes so that both of them are naked as a newborn. Eren stared mesmerized at Levi's naked body and his hands explored the planes of Levi's marred chest. The scars covering his lover's chest reminds him that although Levi is humanity's strongest soldier, he is still only human and is fallible. He didn't not want to imagine the time when Levi became victim in their ongoing war with the titans.

Eren hugged the smaller male tightly. Levi does not have any doubt as to what Eren is thinking. Sadness filled those jade-green eyes as Eren looked at the scars on his chest. "Stupid brat, what are doing thinking of all the nonsensical stuff now?" Levi chided as he cradled Eren to his chest.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Eren said as he tried desperately to hold back his tears.

Levi kissed the teen again but this time the kiss was meant to comfort instead of stirring their passion. He broke the kiss shortly and continued his journey down to Eren's chest, pausing to pay attention his jawline and neck. His tongue came out to play as he toyed with Eren's pink nipples. He did not neglect the other nipple as his fingers pinched and rubbed it.

Eren held his fist in his mouth to hold back the moans from Levi's actions. "Stop trying to hold back your moans Eren. I want to hear everything." Levi demanded, not happy that Eren tried to hide his delicious moans.

Eren released his fist from his mouth but he still held back from letting his moans be heard. Until Levi bit on the nipple that he was paying attention to, earning the reaction that he wanted. A gasp of pleasure and pain finally emerged from Eren's bruised lips from their kisses, Levi grinned in victory as he heard the moan.

Eren blushed hard as he heard the moan escape his mouth but the blush became a deeper shade of red when he saw Levi's smirk and hid his face behind his face. Levi stopped licking and grabbed both of Eren's wrist to reveal Eren's embarrassed face.

"Stop hiding from me. I will eventually see all of you in one way or another." Levi threatened.

"But-"Eren was cut off when Levi kissed him again. Levi's tongue delves into Eren's mouth and explored every inch that his tongue could reach. He sucked Eren's tongue into his own mouth causing Eren to let out a string of moans.

Eren broke the kiss, panting heavily to catch some much needed air. Levi retraced his previous actions on journeyed to Eren's stomach where he dipped his tongue into Eren's bellybutton causing Eren to squirm.

Levi decided to stop teasing his younger lover and start preparing for what is to come. He grabbed the lotion that he had brought with him, courtesy of Hanji who gave it to him as a joke, saying something like 'you need to prepare him if you do not want cause him to hurt.' The gleam in her eyes as she said that would bring chills to go down a lesser person's spine but Levi was not a lesser being.

He squeezed a generous amount of the contents onto his finger and brought them to Eren's entrance. Eren shivered at the feeling of the cold lotion being rubbed onto his most private area. Levi did not rush into things instead; he took his time lubricating the entrance so that the entry would be less painful.

He slowly pushed in one of his fingers to allow the virgin Eren to adjust to the feeling of the intrusion. "Eren, you ok? Tell me if it's painful." Levi said as he stared intently at Eren to find any signs of pain.

Eren's mind was too filled with pleasure to make out anything so he settled on nodding his head. He felt a slight pain and discomfort at first but he slowly got used to the feeling. As Levi felt Eren loosen around his finger, he pushed the second finger. He grits his teeth as he felt the tightness of Eren's muscles around his finger and he imagines how heavenly it would feel if it was his aching erection was inside Eren rather than his fingers.

Levi scissor his fingers that are currently tucked snugly inside Eren's silky passage. Eren is reduced to a pool of moaning goo from Levi's administrations. He could feel nothing but Levi's fingers in him moving and thrusting, waves after waves of pleasure hit his senses.

"Rivai… Heichou…" Eren moaned and that is the last straw for Levi. He had been holding back his libido by a thin strand of control which snapped at the sound and sight of Eren moaning out his name.

Eren's face was flushed deep red; his lips swollen from their kisses and his eyes darkened from desire and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Damn it! You will really be the death of me!" Levi growled out.

"Hai Rivai… Heichou" Eren replied breathlessly, he doesn't fully understand what Levi said but he will accept whatever Levi asked of him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, bringing Levi closer to him so that he could bury his face in the crook of his superior's shoulder. He breathed in deeply to take in the scent of Levi; as usual he could smell the scent of leather mixed with something that is uniquely him.

Levi could no longer resist his lover's adorable actions and thrust his pulsing member all the way to the hilt. Eren cried out in pleasure and pain at sudden intrusion, Levi's member feels so much bigger than his fingers and he wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught.

Eren cling tightly to Levi, squeezing his eyes shut trying to breathe through the pain.

"Eren, are you alright?" Levi asked, though his facial expression doesn't show but his voice was laced with concerned. Levi has to control the instinct to plunge into Eren's tight heat and start taking him. His member is currently squeezed tightly by Eren's inner muscles bringing him intense pleasure but he couldn't move even if he wants to.

"Rivai Heichou… It hurts…" Eren said with a chocked voice, barely holding back tears.

"Sorry, try to bear with it." Levi said trying to sooth the teen. He distracted Eren by placing soft kisses on his face, one of his hand played with Eren's hardened nipple and the other played with his leaking hard-on.

Eren started to relax and he felt spoilt by Levi at the moment. "Rivai Heichou… You can move now."

Levi did not need a second invitation and started to thrust into that tight heat gently at first so that Eren is given the chance to get use to the feeling. As Eren started to relax more and enjoying it, Levi increased his tempo which caused Eren to cry out in pleasure.

Eren cling onto Levi as if anchoring himself as he started to lose himself to ecstasy. It hurt so badly when Levi put it in but the pain slowly subsided and he could feel the pleasure of having Levi inside of him.

Levi closed his eyes as he felt pleasure shooting through his body from his lower regions. He couldn't stop pistoling his hips, it felt so good having Eren fitting around his dick like a custom made glove.

Levi grabbed Eren's ass and lifted him up slightly. The shift caused Levi's angle to change and it hit Eren's sweet spot, making Eren to cry out loudly. Levi smirked as he aimed for that special spot.

"Rivai… Ah! I… I can't… I'm gonna…cum!" Eren moaned.

"Hold it off for a while. Let's cum together."

Eren whimpered as he tried his best to hold his climax. Levi could feel Eren tightening around him and knew that Eren couldn't hold it off for long. Levi's thrusts turned animalistic as he neared his climax.

"Eren, cum." Levi said simply. Getting an ok from Levi, Eren came with a scream as white spurts shot from his cock. Levi bit Eren's shoulder as he came inside of Eren.

Eren slowly eased his grip on Levi's body as he slowly came down from his sex high. He whimpered when Levi withdraw and lied beside him, both breathing harshly.

"Erm… Rivai… Can I ask you something?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Erm… Do you love me?" Eren whispered the question. He was apprehensive about the answer and how Levi would respond.

Levi was surprised by the question; he had thought that his feelings were conveyed to his younger counterpart.

"Isn't obvious? Of course I do. I wouldn't do something like this to someone I don't love would I?" Levi said.

Eren was stunned by the confession but he was happy that his feelings were being returned. "I love you." Eren said, smiling widely.

"Go and sleep you shitty brat. You still have training and chores to do in the morning." Levi said, closing his eyes in preparation to sleep.

Both of them fell into a peaceful sleep, free of the nightmare that used to haunt them.

It was really a great feeling to wake up in his beloved Heichou's arms. Although he was reluctant to leave the warm embrace, he had to get up to prepare for the new day. Levi is a surprisingly deep sleeper and didn't have any reaction when Eren left his embrace.

Even though he wants the Corporal to sleep in some more, Eren knew that the short-tempered male would not be happy if he left without waking him up.

Eren shook Levi's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up to no avail, he called his name multiple times with the same result. So he tried a new tactic, he leaned down to place a kiss on Heichou's lips.

"I could wake up like this every day." Levi's eyes open to meet Eren's bright green eyes.

Eren drew back sharply as his face turned red with embarrassment. His actions earned a chuckle from Levi.

"After all that we have been through last night, you are still embarrassed at getting caught kissing me?" Levi asked, his eyebrows rose questioningly.

Eren's deepening blush answered his question.

"Putting that aside, you sure you're up for training today? After last night's activities." Levi asked, his face turning into a more serious expression, concerned for Eren's welfare as he got up from the bed.

"Eh? I'm fine. I guess my titan healing ability helped." Eren replied.

"I see." Levi nodded his head, satisfied with the answer.

"Rivai Heichou, I will leave now. I will see you later." Eren said as he opened the door.

Levi nodded and did not say anything else so Eren got out and get ready for training.

Their training lasted all the way to noon and they had their lunch. After which they went to do the chores that were assigned to them to help keep the keep clean.

Eren was on the way to his assigned room when he saw Levi with Commander Erwin and it seemed like they were discussing about something. Eren wanted to go over to greet Levi but he thought better of it, knowing that Levi would not appreciate him interrupting their discussion.

Eren can't help but notice that the pair seemed to be standing slightly too close for his comfort and Levi seemed to be enjoying the discussion as Eren observed that Levi's expression was one that was relaxed.

Eren have mixed feeling about that. On one hand, he was happy that Levi was able to talk to someone so happily but on the other hand, he was a bit jealous that Levi was enjoying someone else's company other that his.

He berated himself over that and scolded himself for being silly. Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi are good friends, of course they get along well but did they have to be so close?

For the entire afternoon, Eren was cleaning distractedly as he ponder over his feelings. He was scolded several times and made to clean the area again to get every inch clean. Something that he usually spent a few hours on actually took him the entire day.

By the time he was released, Eren was mentally and physically exhausted. He didn't even noticed Levi in his room until the latter was right in face.

"Ah! Sorry Heichou!" Eren apologized sheepishly.

"What's gotten into you? Was the training hard to keep up? I knew I should have let to take this day off." Levi said, showing his mother-hen side which is shown exclusive to Eren.

"No. No. I'm fine. I'm just distracted." Eren tried to reassure Levi.

"What are you distracted about?" Levi was curious. What was Eren thinking about to make him like this? Shouldn't he be constantly on the younger male's mind?

"I-It's nothing." Eren tried to wave it off dismissively but under Levi's scrutinizing gaze, he had spilled the beans.

"I-I saw you talking to Commander Erwin today and noticed that the two of you are very close and I got a little jealous about it." Eren's voice going softer and softer as he speaks.

Levi laughed at Eren's explanation which angered and embarrassed Eren. "I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Eren huffed angrily as he tried to bypass Levi to go to the bathroom.

Before he could do that, Levi grabbed onto Eren's arm to prevent him from escaping.

"You idiot! There's nothing to be jealous over Erwin. You will always the one that I'm closest to and the only one that I will ever love, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Levi said fondly, pinching Eren's cheeks.

Eren blushed deeply at Levi's words and hugged him tightly, feeling touched. "I love you too, Rivai!" Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

"Of course you do, stupid brat!"

Levi broke the embrace and looked into Eren's emerald eyes, his thumbs wiping away the tears. They moved forward simultaneously and kissed passionately.


End file.
